crafthammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mukafahat
Mukafahat is the dominant religion of the Dwarven people followed by all ethnic groups of Dwarves. It is an ancient monotheistic religion based upon the teachings of the Prophet Eldaulgor, the final Prophet of Mukafahat . Almurids, the term used to describe followers of Mukafahat, believe that there is only one absolute God known as "Almutlaq Wahid" (The Absolute One), though followers generally shorten His name to Almutlaq (Absolute). Mukafahat teaches of religious fervour, spreading one's religion across the nations, but also military discipline and "showing compassion and love to your fellow brother". However, there are many divisions within the faith, in particular the Arthudhiksi and the Masar'jadid schism, which are the two dominating denominations of the faith. This particular schism was born after the death of the Prophet Eldaulgor after there were conflicts regarding who would succeed him in leading the faith. Origins and Eldaulgor It is believed that Mukafahat, while based upon the teachings of the Prophet Eldaulgor, roots from a primordial faith followed by previous Prophets. This primordial faith did not have a set structure and is considered to be "chaotic" by most scholars, however, a common trend shown is that the believers of this primordial faith acknowledged that there is only one absolute God, who remained nameless until the founding of Mukafahat. The faith itself was established by a Aarb Dwarf, Eldaulgor, the final prophet of Mukafahat. Eldaulgor was born to low ranking nobles, Eldaulmor and his mother, an unnamed prostitute. Eldaulgor, while born into moderate wealth, chose not to identify with his familial dynasty and inherited status. Instead, he chose to identify with the people and the peasants of Al'Aard, who were incredibly oppressed by the higher nobles by inciting violence between them and forcing few into slavery. As a result, his father had considered disinheriting his claim to the family name. However, his father was slain in a riot led by the peasants known as the Culling, a series of riots and violent protests which took place within Dwarven Al'Ard villages. At the time, the nobles were clueless of Eldaulgor's involvement within these riots. Journal entries of various Dwarven men who stood beside him all have a common trend; that he led these riots with vigour and bravery. After Eldaulgor had discovered the death of his father, he had begun to seclude himself in his home more often. The riots were eventually suppressed, allowing the nobles to take control once again. Though, before his father was slain, Eldaulgor had been legitimised, allowing him to inherit the family name and wealth. While in seclusion, Eldaulgor wrote in his diary that he had “experienced a spiritual revival.” Scholars believe this is when he had seen the face of Almutlaq, the Absolute God. His journal continues to state that he “talked to a ball of pure light and energy” and that it had a “calm, yet terrifying voice.” Followers believe this is when Almutlaq had revealed the words of the holy book, the Raudhothod, which contained the laws of man and animals, as well as prophecies to come. Legends say that Eldaulgor left his home looking “healthy and clean-shaven”, holding a book in his hand and a smile upon his face. Eldaulgor stated that Almutlaq tasked him to spread the word of Mukafahat. Eldaulgor faced much opposition from the noblemen of his home village, Khazakh. They deemed him a heretic due to his unorthodox views, as well as a witch and warlock. However, he had the support of the peasants beside him, converting many to the new faith of Almutlaq. The council of elder nobles attempted several times to disrupt his movement and went as far as calling for assassinations against him. However, all attempts to remove him from his position of power had failed. The peasants began supporting him more, believing that Eldaulgor was truly blessed by a God. As a result, Eldaulgor and his group of followers were able to overthrow the village elders. They had granted him the title of King, but he refused such. Instead, he chose to be known as the Khazif, the leader of the faith. As days went by, Khazakh expanded and grew to become a greater city. He had an army of zealots at his disposal. Eldaulgor married several times, having one son and one daughter with each woman. However, by the time he was of old age, frail and constantly in pain, he had only two sons left; Eldaulfor and Eldaulkor. Eldaulgor named his eldest son, Eldaulfor, his heir, gaining the title Khazif after Eldaulgor's death. This had created a vast schism within the faith between supporters of Eldaulfor and Eldaulkor. After Eldaulgor's death, there were great civil wars within the faith. But in the end, Eldaulfor's followers, the followers of the Arthudhiksi denomination, came victorious, reducing the Masar'jadid, followers of Eldaulkor, denomination to a small, yet powerful, minority. Nature of Almutlaq Almurids believe in a concept known as the Absolute God; that there is only one true being which had created the entirety of the universe. This being has no form, no gender, no race or creed but may take many forms and stand amidst the Dwarven people without them ever knowing. Rayiys'alwuzara, the Absolute God, is worshipped by all Almurids no matter what denomination they come from. It is also believed that Almutlaq has over a thousand names, such as "The Merciful", "The Lawmaker" and "The Swordmaster". While there is only one God, Almurids believe He has many qualities which make Him up. The Last Prophet It is believed that Eldaulgor is the final prophet of Almutlaq. There is no clear reason as to why Eldaulgor was declared the final prophet, however, it has led to the belief that any who declare themselves a prophet of Almutlaq, a sinful deed committed by various figures after his death, are to be killed in a public execution without a trial due to such heresy. While descendants of Eldaulgor supposedly still live, they are not considered prophets by the followers of the faith. Category:Religions